


Agent Romanoff

by Stark_63



Series: Mr Stark & Agent Romanoff [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_63/pseuds/Stark_63
Summary: Nat and Tony are forced to spend time together a year after their turbulent time fighting Vanko. Will Tony be able to move past the distrust caused by Nat’s undercover work, to establish a new relationship?





	1. Did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s chapter one of story two. This one’s set during the first Avengers film. I’ve altered some minor plot points, minor dialogue and also added in some scenes here and there. As always the main plot of the film is intact.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Tony are forced to spend time together a year after their turbulent time fighting Vanko. Will Tony be able to move past the distrust caused by Nat’s undercover work, to establish a new relationship?

“What the hell is this?” Nat and her co-pilot shot each other a confused look as their Quinnjet’s PA system cut out and began to blare AC/DC’s Shoot to Thrill instead. Nat rolled her eyes as she heard comm static, followed by an unmistakable voice that she hadn’t heard in over a year and that she hadn’t realised she’d missed. “Agent Romanoff...... you miss me?” Nat smiled to herself, feeling her chest tighten and butterflies in her stomach, as Stark shot past their cockpit window and kicked Loki down to the ground, focusing every single weapon in his MK VI armour on the god of mischief. “Make your move reindeer games,” Stark said as Loki slowly raised his hands in surrender. “Good move.”

   As the quinnjet flew across Germany in the late night, starry sky, Tony chatted casually with Captain Steve Rogers. “Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in,” Steve said bluntly, somewhat annoyed at the fact Stark’s involvement had been kept from him prior to deploying for the mission. Tony merely sighed, “Yeah there’s a lotta stuff Fury doesn’t tell you, you’ll get used to it, trust me” he said sadly as he patted Steve’s shoulder in sympathy. Nat- whom had been eavesdropping from the cockpit- knew that Tony’s comment was deliberately directed at her, causing her to sigh deeply. As she made to leave the cockpit to head back and talk to Stark, an awesome crack of thunder sounded outside, causing Loki to turn white as a sheet and shudder. “What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightening?” He looked Steve dead in the eye with pure fear, “I’m not overly fond of what follows. Suddenly the quinnjet jolted under the strain of a sudden weight landing on top of it. As Stark opened the rear hatch to investigate, a muscle-bound blonde man wielding a huge hammer kicked Stark across the jet and took off with Loki. “We need a plan of attack,” Steve commanded but Stark merely ignored him as he prepared to fly after the blonde giant. “I have a plan: attack.” Nat felt her pulse accelerate hugely, the result of adrenaline from the mid-air attack and her concern for Stark’s life as he chased after the two gods. “Don’t die out there Stark,” she whispered to herself, causing her co-pilot to raise an eyebrow, but remain silent.

    “You’re an idiot,” Nat stayed bluntly as she sat down by Stark in the cockpit of the quinnjet. She locked the cockpit door, determined to make Stark listen her side of their story even if it meant trapping him like this. “It’s nice to see you too Natalie,” he replied off handedly. She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, “I mean it Stark. Don’t you ever do something so goddamn careless again. Either one of those two literal gods could have killed you on that mountain if Steve hadn’t shown up.” Tony sniggered in response, “Oh please I was coping perfectly well until Capsicle turned up. Besides what do you care? It’s not like you’re still assigned to keep me alive,” he said as he leaned back in his chair. Nat saw red. She stood up and slapped Stark right across his cheek, causing him to almost fall off his chair in shock. “Okay what the actual fuck is wrong with you!?” Nat helped him back into the chair as she held onto his shoulder and pointed her finger in his face. “Don’t you ever act like I don’t care about you Anthony Edward Stark. If you’d have listened to me in that warehouse last year rather than cutting me off or listened to me in your office rather than slamming the door at me, you’d know just how much I care about you. God you make me so angry it’s unreal I just wanna punch you square in the jaw but I still care about you. I know you couldn’t give a shit about me anymore but that’s fine. I’ve cared about since that night in Monaco and I’ll always care about you,” Nat ranted out, struggling to catch her breath now the rant was over. Tony opened his mouth to reply but then closed it again after a few moments before he stood up to leave the cockpit. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeezes “I’m sorry,” he muttered as he opened the door to the cockpit and left. Nat sighed as she retook control of the jet; she knew Stark wouldn’t believe her when she said she cared deeply about him but that still didn’t make it any easier to hear him say it. Did she love him? She wasn’t sure, although she couldn’t rule it out as a possibility. Love is for children right? That’s what they always told her in the Red Room, a life without love is so much easier. Thankfully Nat’s inner turmoil was cut short, as they approached the helicarrier and requested permission to land.

   “Romanoff. I warned you once don’t make me warn you again.” As Nick Fury sat behind his desk, facing Natasha, she looked down into her lap. “Look Nick, I didn’t do it on purpose and it’s not like I can do anything about it anyway. Stop worrying. There’s nothing going on between me and Stark. I don’t even think he can bare to be in the same room as me for more than five minutes.” Fury sighed, “Nat I didn’t say don’t fall in love with him I said don’t jeopardise the Avengers Initiative for it. Your life is yours to do with as you please. Just don’t make the wrong call. Dismissed.” Nat went to reply but turned to leave instead after Fury raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to challenge him. She guessed he was trying to make her feel better by giving her that little pep talk but she only felt worse. She could’ve sworn she wasn’t in love but now Fury had added to the growing feeling of doubt in her mind. All she could think of to sum up how she felt was one simple word. Screwed.


	2. This was never gonna work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the helicarrier battle and Loki’s prison break, the Avengers are broken down and hopelessly lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me ages to write and it’s not even that good. I think I rewrote it maybe five times? And in the end I figured I’d go with version three of five because it’s the one that sucked the least. Things will get better I promise.

“It’s okay boss. This was never gonna work; not if they didn’t have something to beli...” Fury closed his eyes to stop the tears falling as he kneeled alongside Coulson- his most trusted agent and friend, who’s life had just been taken from him by the god of mischief. For the first time in years Fury felt nothing but anger and sorrow. Coulson had been with him since the start back in ‘95 and now his life had been so suddenly and crudely taken away. Despite his mature age and highly dangerous job Coulson always believed in heroes. From reading about Steve Rogers as a child, to meeting Carol Danvers in the 1990s all the way up to babysitting Stark and meeting Thor; Coulson has believed in heroes. He died still believing in heroes and like hell Fury was going to let his death be for nothing. Thor and Bruce were both gone, Barton was out after fighting Nat and the helicarrier was barely in the air after this attack. Despite the seemingly unbeatable odds, Fury was adamant about one thing. The Avengers would assemble.

   “These were found in Phil Coulson’s jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them.” As Fury admitted to SHEILD’s plans to build Tesseract powered weapons and explained the Avengers initiative to Steve; Stark just looked down at the blood smeared Captain America trading cards Fury had thrown on the desk. “Heroes, I guess it’s an old fashioned notion.” Tony stood up and hastily walked out of the meeting room. If he and Rogers hadn’t been so busy measuring egos then this could’ve been avoided. Now Phil was dead and he felt like that was on him. He sighed as he sat on the floor of his now ruined lab. The sound of glass crunching under feet made Tony look to his left and see the petite figure of Natasha walk over to him and sit down. “I- we- This is all my fault. If I hadn’t been so busy trying to outdo Rogers then we could’ve reacted quicker.” Natasha simply intertwined her fingers with Tony’s and rested her head on his shoulder. “Tony, you reacted as quickly as you could; less than five minutes after the attack began, you were out there trying to get the turbines going again. That’s some serious speed so don’t beat yourself up. We all do the best we can.” Tony looked at Natasha and noticed her eyes were slightly pink around the edges; she’d been crying and tried to hide it. “I’m sorry Nat; I know how much he meant to you.” Nat smiled at Tony, who took her free hand in his own and looked across at her. “I’m always here for your Nat; I know things have been rocky for us since- you know- but I’m sick of holding onto the past. I guess what I’m saying is I forgive you; properly this time.” Nat cupped Tony’s face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “I’m glad because I gotta say it was a really shit feeling knowing that you didn’t trust me or even like me anymore. I hope we can move onwards and upwards now Tony.” Tony stood up, helping Nat up as well, “You and me both Romanoff. You and me both.” The two heroes sat there for a few moments, enjoying each other’s silent company and both breathing a sigh of relief at their ever improving relationship.

   “If I put an arrow through Loki’s eye socket I’d sleep better I suppose,” Clint muttered shakily as he sipped his cup of water. Nat smiled, “Now you sound like you,” she said fondly. Clint frowned and took her hand. “But you don’t. What’s wrong? What did Loki do to you?” Nat sighed defeatedly, “I’ve been compromised. Not just by the red in my ledger either. I’m a lethal weapon who’s supposed to get the job done whatever it takes and have no remorse. I’m not supposed to develop attachments and yet here I am with a best friend and, well you know,” she trailed off quietly. “Nat, that’s what they tried to make you into; it’s not what you are. And as for you and Stark well I’ve never seen a better match so you damn well better try with that guy. He quite clearly loves you; you just need to admit that you love him too.” Nat opened her mouth to protest but the med bay door slid open revealing Steve in his full Captain America gear. “Time to go. Can you fly one of those jets?” Clint looked at Nat then Steve before standing up. “I can.” Steve looked apprehensively at Nat who nodded and softly smiled. She knew Clint was back in control of himself and she wasn’t gonna lose him again. “Got a suit? Then suit up.”

   “Sir? Those cards were in Coulson’s locker. Not in his jacket,” Hill said, not even trying to her disapproval of Fury’s lie. He sighed and looked down. “They needed the push; they’re broken down. I regret lying to them especially about Coulson- hell he’s been with me since the start. But we need them to stop Loki. We need the Avengers”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it was bad didn’t I? It’s more of a filler chapter; this story will be over soon and then the series will move forward into Iron Man 3. Stay tuned


	3. Damn well sure we’ll avenge it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers struggle to battle Loki and his forces, as Tony prepares to make the ultimate sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the penultimate chapter of this story, it's more battle focused than Nat/Tony focused but I’ll make up for that in the next chapter.

“Shut it down Doctor!” Tony demanded as Selvig looked at Tony with fear, “It’s too late! She’s already self sustaining. It can’t be stopped now.” Tony breathed slowly as he contemplated his next move. He fired his repulsers at the device Selvig had built on the roof of Stark Tower and was blown back twenty feet as a result of it. “Sir, the barrier is pure energy. It is impenetrable.” As JARVIS delivered this bad news Tony sighed again but then locked his eyes onto Loki who was looking smugly up at Stark from the lower balcony. “Alright time for Plan B,” Tony informed JARVIS as he lowered himself down the suit removal platform on the balcony and began to head inside to face Loki.

  “Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity,” Loki said with a devilish smile towards Stark. Tony walked behind his bar and began to pour himself a glass of bourbon. “Actually I’m planning to threaten you. You want a drink? I’m having one.” Loki approached the window slowly and looked out over New York. “The Chitarui are coming. Nothing will stop that. What have I to fear?” Tony rolled his eyes and approached the God of Mischief, “The Avengers.” Loki looked at Tony in confusion as stark explained. “That’s what we call ourselves. Kinda like a team you know Earth’s mightiest heroes.” Loki smiles again, “Yes. I’ve met them. But I have an army.” Tony walked out from behind the bar, “We have a hulk,” he said flatly. “Oh I thought the beast had wondered off?” Stark rolled his eyes at Loki’s jab. “You’re missing the point. There’s no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it’s too much for us but it’s all on you. Because if we can’t protect the Earth; you can be damn well sure we’ll avenge it.” Loki thought about Stark’s warning and became increasingly irritated as he approached Stark menacingly and prepared to brainwash him with his Mind Stone powered sceptre; however, nothing happened. Loki frowned in confusion as Tony just shrugged, “Performance issues aren’t uncommon, one out of five I thi-“ however he was cut off as Loki picked him up and launched him through the window of Stark Tower. Not a moment after Tony flew through the window, a red and gold pod shot out of the wall after him. Halfway down the Tower, it began to wrap itself around him, closing moments before he’d hit the ground as he blasted back up to Loki. “There’s one other guy you pissed off. His name is Phil.”

  As the quinnjet flew towards Stark Tower, Nat tried desperately to reach Stark on comms, not letting her panicked feeling show when he failed to answer. “Stark we’re coming up on the tower, where are you?” A few moments later may heard radio static and heavy breathing, “What did you stop for drive through? Weapons ready I’m gonna line them up for you.” Not a moment later, Stark shot past the quinnjet’s cockpit window followed by a horde of chitarui. Nat and Clint didn’t hesitate to deploy all the jet’s weapons against the aliens, taking all of them out in the process. As Clint and Nat manoeuvred the quinnjet, they saw Thor had returned and was battling Loki on Stark’s balcony. Clint flew closer to the tower in an attempt to distract Loki; however Loki blasted one of the jet’s engines causing it to tumble out of the sky. “Damnit Clint if you’ve gotten me killed I won’t be happy,” Nat complained as they both tried to bring the jet down safely. The two SHIELD agents managed to safely crash the quinnjet without hurting anyone, apart from Steve that is, who was flung against the bulkhead of the jet as it crash landed. After taking a few seconds to gather everything they’d need, the three Avengers header out to the streets of New York to fight off Loki’s alien army.

   “Any word on Banner?” As Tony asked his question, Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Banner? What about him...” Steve’s question trailed off as he saw Bruce in scruffy clothes on a rusty old motorcycle driving up the avenue towards himself, Nat, Clint and Thor. “Well this is all....horrible,” Bruce remarked grimly as he walked up to the four Avengers. “I’ve seen worse,” Nat said with a sigh, causing Bruce to look guilty and embarrassed. “Sorry, I...” Nat smiled and cut him off, “No; we could use a little worse right now.” Suddenly Tony’s panting came through everyone’s comms. “You got Banner? Then tell him to suit up. I’m bringing the party to you.” As Tony spoke he flew around the corner and straight towards the Avengers being pursued by a huge leviathan and chiaturi air assault craft. “I...I don’t see how that’s a party,” was all Nat could say about the sight in front of her. “Dr Banner? Now might be a really good time for you to get angry.” Bruce chuckled as he walked straight towards the oncoming assault. “That’s my secret Captain. I’m always angry.” Not a moment later Bruce started turning green and stopped the oncoming leviathan dead in its path with the most powerful punch anyone had ever seen. “Hang on!” Tony yelled as he fired a small projectile into the exposed body of the leviathan causing it explode into pieces. The six avengers stood back to back in the centre of the avenue facing upward at the oncoming Chiaturi and preparing for the fight of their lives.  
 

   “I recognise the council has made a decision, but given that it’s a stupid ass decision, I have elected to ignore it. That is the island of Manhattan councilman! I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population!” As Fury seethed at the council he heard a collective sigh from its members. “If you don’t order that strike out then the world is lost.” Fury scoffed, “I send that bird out and it already is anyway,” he replied flatly as he cut the security council off and headed back to the bridge. “Sir! We have a bird attempting take off. Fighter jet with a heavy payload, did you authorise this?” Hill asked as Fury re-entered the bridge of the helicarrier. As he realised what was about to happen, Fury flew into a rage and sprinted like a madman towards the landing strip of the helicarrier, stopping to pick up an anti-air missile launcher along the way. As the Director burst through the door onto the deck, he was able to fire off a shot that crippled the fighter jet and left it hanging over the edge of the carrier. As Fury breathed a sigh of relief, a second jet began to take off further down the landing strip. Before Fury was able to reload, the jet had taken off and was headed for Manhattan. “Stark do you copy? You’ve got a missile heading straight for the city. Its payload could wipeout Midtown,” as Fury jogged back to the bridge of the helicarrier, he quietly prayed Stark could stop the mass murder of New York.

   “I can close it. Does anybody copy? I can close the portal,” Nat panted out as she held Loki’s sceptre towards the tesseract’s energy barrier. “Do it!” As she heard Steve yell through the comms she began to push the sceptre in. “No wait! I’ve got a nuke coming it’s gonna go off in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it.” Tony flew underneath the oncoming missile and started steering it upward towards Stark Tower and the portal above. As he flew up the side of the tower, Nat’s heart clenched and began to beat rapidly as she realised what he was about to do. They’d just started putting things right and now she was going to lose him again. Tony suddenly shot past her, looking down at her terrified face as he wished he could tell her everything he wanted her to know; it was too late now though he guessed. A few moments later he was through the portal and flying the missile right toward the heart of the Chiaturi command ship. As his suit power drained away, Stark fell off the missile and began falling back toward the portal. “Cmon Stark....please don’t leave me again,” Nat whispered as she stared up at the portal. After two minutes Tony still hadn’t returned, “Close it. Nat I’m so sorry but we can’t risk it any longer,” Steve said through their comms. As tears slowly fell down her cheeks, Nat pushed the sceptre into the energy barrier, cutting off the portal’s energy supply. As the last few metres of portal began to close she saw something fall through it. He heart did somersaults when she realised Tony had survived the trip; however he wasn’t slowing down. Suddenly, the Hulk flew up into the air and caught Stark moments before he would’ve crashed into the roads of New York. The whole team gathered around Tony’s completely still body and looked at him with mixtures of fear, sadness and disbelief. Nat crouched down by Tony and rested her hand across his arc reactor, bowing her head slightly as she tried to hide her tearful face from the other Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut the battle down a bit because I’m sure you’ve all seen avengers and know what goes down. Final chapter will be up by Monday and then I’ll start work on the Iron Man 3 story.


	4. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s fate is revealed in this final chapter.

   As the men looked on in silence, Nat began checking for any signs of life on Tony’s body. Anything would do, a pulse, a short breath but she found nothing. As the remaining Avengers collectively bowed their heads as a mark of respect,  the Hulk roared in anguish at Tony’s apparent death, which caused the aforementioned billionaire to yell in shock as he was brought out of the death-like sleep he had fallen into. “What the hell? What just happened. Please tell me nobody kissed me,” he panted out shakily before he set his eyes on Nat. “Well, nobody except Agent Romanoff” he whispered flirtatiously causing Nat blush and roll her eyes. Steve slumped down on the ground and nodded his head gently. “We won.” Tony smiled widely with a slight grimace at the aches and pains shooting across his body. “Yay well done guys...let’s just not come in tomorrow; let’s take a day. You ever tried Shawarma? There’s a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is but I wanna try it.” Thor chuckled lightly. “We’re not finished yet.” Tony frowned as he sat up. “Then Shawarma after?”

Loki crawled up the steps to the bar and painfully rolled onto his back to be met by the six Avengers. Realising his invasion was over and he would likely never see freedom again, Loki did what he did best. A smart ass comment. “If it’s all the same to you.... I’ll have that drink now.” Thor moved forward to drag Loki up by his arms, causing the god of mischief to grumble in complaint. Tony headed towards the back of the room to have the remains of his suit taken off as Nat and Clint headed to the bar, pouring everyone a scotch to celebrate.

    Nat felt an arm snake around her waist and smelt the familiar aroma of axe body spray. “You know if that arm belonged to anyone else, I’d have broken it by now,” Nat said nonchalantly without looking around to face Tony. Stark sniggered in response, “I’d certainly hope so Agent Romanoff; can’t have anyone else being this close to you.” Nat raised her eyebrows and turned to face Tony. “Oh yeah? Why’s that, what makes you different to all the others?” Tony turned bright red as he stumbled over his words and tried to formulate a sentence. “Because you’re important to me; for a lot of reasons. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that without you, I’d be dead- on more than one occasion.” Nat smirked as she took a sip from her glass of scotch. “Flattery doesn’t work on me Tony but thank you. You should give yourself more credit though; you haven’t done half bad since I met you.” The team gathered together at the bar and raised their glasses as Tony led the toast. “To the Avengers, to Coulson and to a free planet Earth.” 

 

“I guess this is goodbye then, Point Break,” Tony said sadly as the team stood in Central Park, bidding farewell to Thor. “For now, yes. But I’ll return someday soon; I like your planet as well as it’s people,” Thor replied cheerily as he and Loki prepared to depart. The remaining Avengers took a step back and watched as the brilliantly colourful stream of the Bi-Frost appeared and transported the two Norse Gods back to Asgard. “This has been fun but I’ve gotta go. Got myself a date tonight,” Clint stated as he began a round of handshakes and hugs before heading to his sleek looking car across the road, where he waited for Nat to join him. “So I was thinking; now the world isn’t in any immediate danger; you doing anything fun Saturday night?” Nat asked as she raised her eyebrow suggestively. Tony lent back against his sports car with his hands in his pockets and sighed. “Well I was thinking about taking a weekend trip away to relax somewhere. Switzerland sound good to you, Agent Romanoff?” Nat smiled as she kissed Tony’s cheek. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at last. This is the last chapter in part two of the Agent Romanoff & Mr Stark series, which will now be on hold for around 3-6 so I can finally finish off “Miss You” Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s quite a short chapter but it gets the ball rolling right? I’m hoping to write a story for each of the avengers films plus civil war, with each story being around three or four chapters long. It should be fun! Thanks for reading.


End file.
